The Gummi Bears meet the Pagemaster
the Gummi Bears meet the Pagemaster is another disney and non disney crossover coming soon to the parody wiki plot the Gummi Bears travel to a city where they meet a 10 year old boy named Richard Tyler who is afraid of things so they decide to help him conquire his fears by taking him to library where they meet Dewey the Libranin they then lay eyes on the ceiling that has paintings of classic stories including Dr Jeckle and Mr Hyde Moby Dick Treasure Island and St George and the Dragon but suddenly the paintings come to life making Richard Taylor animated they soon meet Adventure a pirate book with an eye patch and a hook for a hand and introdouce themselves and then open a book called 2000 Leagus Under the Sea which comes to life a giant squid they soon meet Fantasy a fairy book which Adventure has an argument with as he hands them the hound of baskervilles the hound comes out and attacks them they run and hide behind a booksheld only to enter the horror secetion where meet Horror a frankenstein book that advises them not to go into the house which is haunted as they enter they meet a gentelmen sceientist Dr Jeckle that friendly gives them a warm welcome and shows them around the house but soon Dr Jeckle drinks a veil that turns him into a creepy murderer named Mr Hyde that insanly tries to kill them but falls into a crack in the floor they then head up the stairs encounter ghost untill they finally reach the outside the adventure section they build a raft and set out to sea only to see sailors and Captain Ahab who wants to kill Moby Dick the great white whale that emerges from the dephs of the ocean and destroys their raft seperating them only Richard Adventure Cubbi and Gruffi are seen on a board where sharks sorround them in the water suddenly another ship comes by which is pirates that capture them where they come face to face with Long John Silver that craves a treasure burried on an island as they reach the island they walk into the jungle but as they dig there is no treasure but suddenly Horror Fantasy Tummi Zummi Grammi Sunni and Gusto return and defeat the pirates and Richard shows Silver his sword afterwards John Silver is impressed with Richards courage and congrulates him and heads back to the ship and the Gummi Bears then pat him on the back but soon Horror pretends to be Adventure which makes Adventure mad but suddenly Adventure finds Richard Tylers library card and presents it to him but then Adventure and Gruffi find Horror tied up by the Luputines and chase them off and free him then they enter the fantasy secetion where they see mother goose a faun and fairies but the fairies steal the glasses from Richard Tyler and places them on Humpty Dumpty which makes Humpty Dumpty fall breaking into peices as he gets his glasses back they reach a cave but the cave belongs to a fire breathing Dragon that attacks them and the Dragon chases them as they ride the magic carpet and swallows Fantasys wand and burns the carpet into smitherines and Adventure confronts the Dragon but is no match and Richard Tyler dressed as a knight fights the Dragon only to be swallowd by him inside the Dragons belly is books he finds Fantasys wand and holds it and reads Jack and the Beanstalk and the beanstalk comes and Richard takes a ride out of the Dragons mouth and into a safe realm where they meet the Pagemaster who congrualtes them on his bravery and transports the Gummi Bears back to Gummi Glen and Richard Tyler returns home with his new books Horror Adventure and Fantasy Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films